Jamie the Human
Jamie the Human is a character in Fantasy World. Biography Jamie is from the Human World. One day, because of their adventurous spirit, they climbed the large hill that led to Fantasy World and soon made friends with the other main characters. Jamie also has a cousin named Randy who is the star of his own series called Randokid. Personality Jamie is a very adventurous, brave and daring kid who enjoys playing and exploring. They are also very fun loving, energetic and hyperactive to the point where they cannot calm down when riled up. Apart from being a little too exciteable, Jamie is a friendly and kind-hearted child who cares a lot about their friends and hates seeing them sad. Despite being a nice person, Jamie can get annoyed at others who act mean to them, angrily asking why. Jamie doesn't understand why others act mean and feels like life is more fun if one is kind. Jamie is an affectionate person who loves hugs and has a soft spot for cute crittters, being an animal lover. Jamie is also naive and innocent. An example of this is the fact that Jamie has no clue that Taylor and Tallie are lovers; only believing that they are really close and affectionate siblings. They are quite immature due to their young age, and can get upset if something bad happens, although they try not to be a brat. Jamie also loves singing, though they are a bad singer due to their scratchy voice and many voice cracks. Relationships Taylor Jamie's first friend in Fantasy World was Taylor. When Jamie first met Taylor, they thought he was cute and pet him like a dog, to which Taylor winced and politely told Jamie not to do that again. After meeting Tallie, Jamie's friendship with Taylor wasn't as close due to Taylor rarely tagging along when Jamie hung out with the others, but Jamie is still fond of Taylor and enjoys riding him like a horse, much to his unamusement. Tallie Tallie is most likely Jamie's best friend and older sister figure. Tallie often takes Jamie and the others on fun outings while Taylor stays behind most of the time. Jamie and Tallie get along well because they both love to have fun. When Tallie first met Jamie, she thought they looked like a sheep, because Tallie didn't know what sheep or humans looked like. Tallie and Jamie often hug each other due to their friendly and affectionate personalities. Dale Jamie and Dale are friends, but sometimes they don't get along. Dale often is rude to others, and Jamie is no exception. Whenever Dale angers Jamie, they retort back and tell Dale to be nice. Despite this, Dale thinks Jamie is fun to hang around, once saying that the festival they were attending wouldn't be fun without them (Jamie). Dale was also interested in Jamie (platonically) when first meeting them because they are another gender minority (Jamie is agender and Dale is transgender). Tulip Jamie is one of the few people Tulip trusts. Tulip often travels on Jamie's head when they go out together. Jamie is very kind to Tulip and defends her when someone (usually Dale) picks on her. Despite this, Tulip can sometimes become scared of Jamie if they become too loud and hyperactive. Mo Jamie finds Mo to be a nice older friend to care for them and their other friends. Mo is very good with looking after Jamie and the other children. Kerry Jamie finds Kerry to be funny and amusing, although they barely interact compared to some of the other characters. Jean Jamie barely notices Jean due to his quiet personality, but they care for him like they do with all their friends. Randy Jamie has a younger yet taller cousin named Randy. They haven't been seen together in media but they had a happy relationship before Jamie went to live in Fantasy World. Category:Characters Category:Main characters